The Tale of Two Heroes
by FateFanatic
Summary: Before the main series, the fates of two children from different universes were changed. Now they have already had an adventure. Can they help save the world from the threats we know and the threats that we don't?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Digimon is the property of Akiyoshi Hongo, not me. **

**Author's Note at end for any clarification.**

* * *

_Adventure Universe_

Eight-year-old Davis Motomiya had just woken up for the first day of summer vacation. Davis was sore due to spending the entire day practicing soccer. He walked to the living room and saw his sister Jun eating a piece of toast. "Oh hey, you're awake early today," said Jun when she saw him. Davis replied, "C'mon sis it's the first day of summer! Of course, I'm up early, I need to make the most of it!" to which Jun replied, "I guess you're right, well then I'm going to hang out with friends at the mall, so don't get into trouble okay? I wouldn't want mom and dad coming back to us being evicted or something." Davis pouted because Jun didn't trust him, but just said "Okay!".

Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya were both gone on a trip to America. So it was only Davis and Jun at the house. So Davis, now home alone, decided to hop on his computer and search the web. Since he could not go outside alone. He spent only 10 minutes on the computer when something happened.

The computer started glitching out and the screen scrambled into a message that read, "PLEASE HELP US, Y/N". Davis was surprised, to say the least, but then thought that it could be an advertisement for an online game. So he clicked yes. His vision started distorting as he was then sucked into the computer, and then he was gone.

* * *

_Savers Universe_

Seven-year-old Kristy Damon was tired. She had spent the whole day looking for her older brother who had most likely gotten into a fight by now. When she had finally found him, he had a ton of bruises and so she ran to him worriedly. "Seriously Marcus you keep on getting hurt, you have to stop fighting people" scolded Kristy. Marcus simply replied, "But I have to become the world's best street fighter." Kristy just sighed and took him home.

Later that evening, Marcus had been grounded after a stern scolding from their mother and Kristy decided to check the internet. She had just been looking at some videos when suddenly the computer glitched and on the screen appeared the words, "PLEASE HELP US, Y/N". Kristy wanting to help whoever sent the message clicked yes. Then she was suddenly taken into the computer.

* * *

_Unknown_

The digital worlds host computer and god Yggdrasil was standing in an empty room waiting for news of the project. Yggdrasil was in the form of a blonde girl which was called Norn. She had taken this form to better understand humanity and now preferred it to her other forms. She had given the order for two children from different universes to be taken into the digital world for the digital world was a common thread in all of the universes. She had ordered for children who were kind and just to be taken here.

Yggdrasil found that there was a massive threat to both universes was coming and needed heroes. She had spent a good amount of her power to predict the threat, so now she could only summon one child from each universe.

The threat was going to destroy both the digital and human world, and while before she would not have cared for the humans. Her time living as one made her realize that for every vile and wicked human, a kind and just one was there too. Spending time in the human world made her more than just a computer, she felt emotions and empathy now. So she was going to do all she could to save both worlds.

One of her royal knights, Magnamon, appeared in the room, "Two children have accepted the message, and are being transported" reported Magnamon, and then he continued "Where would you like to send them to start their journey?" Yggdrasil thought for a moment and then answered, "Send them to Floatia."

**End**

**Hey, so I'm wondering what direction I should take this after the prologue. Should I have the chapters be 1st person swapping off from Davis and Kristy each chapter, or just third person the whole time? (Slightly leaning towards the 1st person because it's easier, but I'll choose whichever one you guys like better.) Also, I am planning to skip past the first journey, and then flashback to it during the story of the main series. Also sorry if it was short, but I don't know what else to put into the prologue.**

**Also to clear up a few things, in this story, Floatia is not floating and the events of Next Order did not happen. Also, I will be using a lot of elements, like locations and characters from multiple series, even some from Digimon Masters. Just know that if I use them, the events from the series they are from have not happened.**


	2. Davis 01 - Enter Flamedramon

**Disclaimer: Digimon is entirely properly of Akiyoshi Hongo, not me!**

**Also, I decided to scrap the 1st POV idea, but the chapters will still be divided by Davis and Kristy.**

* * *

_Flash Back_

_"Where am I?", said Davis rubbing his head as he got up from the ground. He was looking around the area to see a group of strange creatures around him. _

_"He's awake!" shouted all of them at once_

_"AHHH!" he shouted in shock at the strange creatures surrounding him, "Don't eat me!"_

_"Eat you? Of course not, what do you think we are monsters?" A couple of them yelled back, to which a couple others replied, "Well technically-"_

_Then a strange old man looking, creature, coughed and interrupted all of them. Then it said, "Stop it you all, you are scaring the boy!"_

_The old man creature continued facing Davis, "Well, hello young man, you must be the second hero!"_

_"Hero?" asked Davis ridiculously confused at the moment._

_"Yes, young man, you are to be one of the heroes that will save this world."_

_Davis then asked, "Save the world? How?", he paused then continued realizing something, "Wait! what do you mean by this world? And you just said one of, does that mean there are more people like me here?"_

_The old man creature then answered him, "Well you aren't in your old world anymore child, you are in the digital world! And to answer the next question, Yes, there is one other child who arrived about an hour ago."_

_The old man continued, "Oh, in all the excitement I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Jijimon, and I am the elder of this city. Well, before you ask anything else, follow me. We can talk as we walk."_

_Davis then answered, "O-ok, well my name is Davis."_

_Davis then was led along the city. While walking, Jijimon explained, "You see Davis, you are in a world made entirely of data, the Digital World. You and one other child have been chosen to save it from a grave threat that looms over the land."_

_Davis looked scared at that, "Grave threat?"_

_Jijimon then looked serious, "Yes, a threat that would destroy both yours and our world."_

_Davis looked scared for a bit, and Jijimon was silent. Then Davis suddenly looked up and said, "Well then I guess I have to try my best. I'm scared, but if I can help, then, of course, I'm going too!"_

_Jijimon looked slightly happy, "I see, you are a child, but you have a good heart."_

_Then Jijimon continued his explanation, "You are in the city of Floatia, we have many citizens and some may look scary, but everyone is here is very kind. You also don't have to worry about rogue Digimon here."_

_Jijimon then continued, "I'm taking you to meet the other hero."_

_Davis was then led to a traditional looking building and when he entered he saw a girl with brown hair._

_He walked up to her and introduced himself, "Hey, my name is Davis!"_

_The girl then replied, "Nice to meet you, my name Kristy!"_

_Flash Back End_

"Ugh," Davis said as he woke up for his first day of 7th grade.

The first thing was his goggles.

Then like every morning for the past 3 years, he remembered his journey in the digital world.

"I miss him," Davis thought as he remembered his partner.

_Flash Back_

_They had done it, they had finally finished off the threat, but the cost was the destruction of their partners, Davis and Kristy watched as the eggs of their partners flew away to be reborn._

_Norn then told them, "I know the sadness of parting and loss, but if your bond stays strong, you will find them and they will remember you."_

_On the verge of tears, the children just watched in sadness._

_Flash Back End_

Davis sighed at the memory, and thought "I wonder how Kristy is doing?"

Davis then looked at the clock and realized that he was almost late for morning soccer practice.

Davis jumped up grabbed his clothes and his goggles and ran out with a piece of toast in his mouth.

Running as fast as possible, he just barely made it on time to practice.

_Later_

While scrimmaging someone had kicked a ball astray and it flew.

It was caught by a blonde boy with blue eyes

Davis went to go get the ball from him and noticed that the boy was staring at him.

"Is something the matter?" Davis asked, confused.

"You look familiar, must be the goggles." And then he walked away

Davis was about to go back to the field when he heard the bell.

"Ugh, school," he said as he started walking to class.

When he got to the classroom he noticed that he was in the same class as his childhood friend, Kari.

"Hey Davis, looks like we're in the same class again huh?" said Kari.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Replied Davis.

Then the bell rang for the last time and everyone got into their seats.

The teacher stood at the front of the room and announced, "Hello class, welcome to a new year of school. Today we have a new student who recently transferred to our area!"

There were murmurs all around the room about the new student.

The teacher then called for the new student to come in.

Davis recognized him as the guy who caught the ball earlier.

"Hello, my name is Takeru Takaishi, but you can call me T.K."

The teacher then said, "Welcome T.K. you can sit next to Davis."

Davis raised his hand to let T.K. know who he was.

When T.K. took his seat he saw Kari and said, "Together again," to which Kari replied, "Like old times."

"They remind me of me and Kristy, just with less sarcasm and scathing comments," thought Davis.

Then T.K. said something that made Davis double take. He said, "Our teacher looks like Ogremon."

Davis had a million thoughts rushing through his head shocked at the mention of Digimon. He then decided to confront them later.

After class Kari decided to introduce T.K. to Davis.

"T.K. this is my friend Davis, Davis this is my old friend T.K.," said Kari.

''Nice to meet you T.K." said Davis, and T.K. did likewise.

Davis saw T.K. and Kari talk in a very friendly manner, he would've been jealous if it was three years ago, but let's just say he has moved on.

Davis was about to join in the conversation when a girl with purple hair came running and asked, "Is there a Kari Kamiya here? There was a message from someone named Tai Kamiya at the computer lab."

Kari looked at the message and then worriedly said, "My brother's in trouble. We need to go now!"

The group all ran to the computer room, and on the way, they ran into Izzy.

"Oh Yolei, thank goodness I found you! I need to get into the computer room quickly," said Izzy.

"Of course! I'm so glad you're visiting after graduating!" replied Yolei.

After they got to the computer lab, Izzy started by replying to Tai's email. As he did this, Izzy said, "I was going to reply right away, but my batteries ran out."

After a while, he continued, "As I thought, the gate is open again."

Yolei then interrupted, "So wait, what's the Digital World? Some new theme park?"

Davis thought to himself, "I wish it was like that."

Yolei continued, "So what is a Digimon?"

Then Cody came in and said, "Yolei, about fixing my computer..."

Yolei replied, "Oh right! Let's go."

_Digital World_

Tai had just obtained shelter in a cave. As he walked inside it, there was a strange Digi-Egg on a pedestal of stone.

Tai tried to lift it, but when he touched it, three lights shot out of it and flew off.

_Real World_

Davis decided to finally speak, "Well if Tai is in danger, we need to help! Let's go!"

T.K. replied, "You can't, this place isn't somewhere just anyone can go to!"

Davis smirked, he was about to prove him wrong, when suddenly three lights shot out of the computer. Two went down the hall, but the last one flew straight into Davis' goggles.

A voice rang into his mind, "Updating complete, the D3 functions have been installed.'

Now backtrack, these goggles which seemed like a normal pair of goggles were actually Davis' Digivice. Yggdrasil had let them choose what form their Digivices could take.

Davis then decided he wasn't going to wait anymore. He clicked a hidden button on his goggles and a holographic interface popped up in front of him.

He immediately spoke, "Digivice, activate Digital Dive function!"

The Digital Dive was a function given to those who had saved all three sectors of the Digital World at once.

The Digital World is divided into three sectors. The East sector is the one that connects to Davis' world, and it is maintained by the four sovereign Digimon.

The West connects to Kristy's world and is mostly self-maintained, but with some checkups from the Royal Knights.

The Central connects the East and West. It is where Yggdrasil resides and the Royal Knights regularly patrol there. Out of all three, excluding the Royal Knights and Sovereigns. The Central has the strongest common Digimon.

Each sector is big enough to be a world on its own, which is why no one has crossed the border between them without help from Yggdrasil or some godlike Digimon.

Only those who have saved all three at once were given the Digital Dive to freely access the Digital World. Davis had regularly used this function to search for Veemon, but the borders between the sectors were closed for the last three years.

Suddenly a Digital Gate popped up in front of Davis and he stepped in, disappearing completely.

Everyone else in the room almost fell back in shock. "Wha- Where did he go?" said Kari.

T.K. then said, "There's no time, we'll figure it out later. We need to help Tai."

They then both held their Digivice to the computer and were sucked in.

Yolei and Cody came in afterward and immediately asked about the strange devices they obtained.

_Digital World_

T.K. and Kari got their bearings and they turned to see Davis standing next to a tree waiting for them.

"Davis?! How did you do that?" asked Kari.

The boy in question replied, "I'll explain later, we need to go find Tai."

All of them agreed on this and ran out to find Tai.

After searching with Kari's Digivice, they ran into Tai.

"Tai!" Kari said joyfully, "I'm so glad you're ok!"

She then looked behind him to see more familiar faces.

"Gatomon! Agumon! Patamon!" Kari continued.

Then Tai noticed Davis and said, "Davis?! How are you here?"

T.K. interjected, "Yeah Davis, you still need to explain to us about how you made a gate to the Digital World!"

Davis then replied, "It's a really long story, and I feel like we're not out of the woods yet."

Tai nodded, "As curious as I am, Davis is right, we need to find a place to hide."

Tai then led them to a cave, and after they entered Gatomon explained the current problems in the Digital World.

"So this time it's a human." thought Davis as he listened to the issues.

"And the worst part is, the Digimon Emperor has a dark Digivice that blocks our Digivolution!" concluded Gatomon.

"Wait, how does a Digivice forcefully block Digivolution?" asked Davis puzzled.

"It probably blocks the energy from our Digivices that let the Digimon digivolve," said Tai.

Millions of thoughts were rushing through Davis, "But Digivolution occurs with the growth of the Digimon, what do they mean by energy from the Digivice?" he thought.

Kari then spoke out, "That Digimon Emperor, I'm gonna slap a Dark Ring on him!"

Tai then turned to face the strange Digi-Egg he had found."I also found this thing."

"Is that the Crest of Courage?" asked Kari.

"Yes, but I can't get it to budge," answered Tai.

Afterward, they all took turns trying to lift the Digi-Egg, but none of them could.

"Hey, Davis!" Kari called out, "How about you try?"

Davis then thought, "Eh, I guess I could give it a try," and went to lift it up.

He Digi-Egg was as light as a feather for Davis and he accidentally fell back from putting too much force in lifting it.

Suddenly a light shot out of the area under where the Digi-Egg used to be.

Davis looked wide-eyed as he saw the silhouette in the light.

"V- Veemon?" he called out.

The figure then jumped out and shouted, "Davis, it's really you! We finally found each other!"

"VEEMON!" Davis shouted and ran up to hug him.

The spectators could not speak at the moment seemed too sweet for that.

_Unknown_

The Digimon Emperor saw everything that had happened.

"Well let's give them a welcoming party, go Monochromon!" he said.

The Cave

The earth started shaking and they all turned to see a Monochromon with a dark ring approaching.

"Oh no! It's the Digimon Emperor, he found us!" shouted Gatomon.

They all ran out of the cave, but then Kari fell and twisted her ankle.

"Kari!" shouted Tai as he went back to get her, but then Monochromon was upon both of them.

Just then Davis and Veemon ran in front of them.

"Veemon let's go, just like old times!" shouted Davis.

Davis then brought up his Digivice interface and announced, "Activate support function, Attack Boost!"

A light flashed around Veemon.

**Vee-Headbutt!**

¬Shouted Veemon as he headbutted Monochromon. The power boost making it possible for him to knock away Monochromon.

Then Davis asked, "Veemon, any chance you grew enough in the time we weren't together to digivolve to champion? "

"Nope, I was basically in stasis for the whole time, we need to start training again to digivolve," answered Veemon.

"Ugh, that's not good, even with support, it's hard for a rookie to beat a champion," thought Davis.

Veemon then looked like he remembered something. He said, "Davis, remember those Burst Evolution discs?"

"Yeah," Davis answered.

Veemon continued, "Well that Digi-Egg is like that, it'll give me a temporary evolution to something close to a champion!"

"Sweet, how do I use it?" asked Davis.

"Well just say Digi-Armor Energize!" answered Veemon.

**Digi-Armor Energize!**

Shouted Davis as the Digi-Egg glowed with power.

**Veemon Armor-Digivolve to...**

**Flamedramon!**

In place of Veemon was a tall and leaner version of him with armor that looked like the Digi-Egg.

"Armor-Digivolution?!" shouted Tai in surprise.

Fire Rocket!

Shouted Flamedramon as he rocketed toward the dark ring, destroying it.

"Yay, we did it!" shouted Davis and Flamedramon as they hugged.

Later

"Thank you so much for saving me" stated Monochromon in thankfulness.

"No problem" replied Davis as Monochromon left.

"So Davis, we need to talk." said Tai, "Come to the park at night tomorrow. You have a lot to explain."

* * *

_**Chapter End**_

_**So yeah, I'm using a lot of elements from other Digimon series.**_

_**Davis and Kristy use natural digivolution via training.**_

_**Support functions **_are just boosts_** in a certain stat like attack power, or speed.**_

_**Next chapter will be Kristy.**_


End file.
